


Not a Doctor

by stars_aligning



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/pseuds/stars_aligning
Summary: ‘Peter shakes his head a little. His head is pounding, like thunder has been clapping through it for the past hour, and he’s in too much pain to even think about moving around now. “Just stay with me?” he speaks. “Please?”(Or, Tony helps Peter through his first migraine.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Not a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Also, this wasn’t meant to be written for Father’s Day, but guess what? Now it is, bitches. And please appreciate your fathers and take advantage of them while you can; trust me when I can say it’s absolutely worth it.

“Come in,” Peter weakly says, as soon as he hears the knocks on the door. Curled up in a ball, the teen is lying in the fetal position with the lights off and blinds closed, and Tony immediately winces. The kid had came down to the compound a little while ago with a headache that later transformed into a migraine, and Tony knows that the firsts are always the worst. It looks like Peter knows it too, judging from the pinch of pain on his face and just how much he’s squeezing his eyes shut.

Ignoring the obvious, Tony makes his way over to the large, king-sized bed and sets the tray he’s carrying on to the black nightstand beside it. Then, once that’s done, he crosses over to the bed and sits on the edge of it, near Peter’s knees. “Hey, kid,” he greets, his voice soft. “How’re you doing? Feeling any better yet?”

Peter shakes his head a little, his eyes still closed. His head is pounding, like thunder has been clapping through it for the past hour, and he’s in too much pain to even think about moving around now. “Nu-uh,” he answers, his tone quiet. “Head still hurts.”

Tony hums lightly, and thinks of what he can do. Peter’s room is already soundproofed (something he had done as a precaution), and he’s ordered Friday to pull out the blackout curtains, but he could get him some noise-cancelling headphones. He already has some in the lab, after all…

“You want me to get you anything?” he offers, gesturing to the tray beside the bed. “I mean, besides the water and painkillers? I have some noise-cancelling headphones in the lab. I could have DUM-E bring you up something to eat.”

“No,” Peter replies. Wanting some human contact, he turns over on to his left side, and his tired, pained eyes meet with Tony’s concerned brown ones. “Just… stay with me? Please?”

Tony nods. He has about a million emails to go through anyway, and needs to do so before Pepper comes hunting him down with a pitchfork. “Sure,” he states. “Whatever ya need, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best form of love, everyone. <3 I am also open to requests.
> 
> (And yes, the title is a B99 reference.)


End file.
